Blood Reign
by d Galloway
Summary: A nobleman is struck down, and just as quickly brought back for revenge.  But what forces are truly behind his murder, and how will they tie in to the fate of Nosgoth?  A narration of the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain.  Revised edition.
1. Resurrection at a Price

A/N: This is actually a much older fanfic, posted at RPGClassics years ago. Since then, I have run it through a spellchecker, improved the writing somewhat, and generally tried to make it better than it originally was.

Chapter 1: Resurrection...at a Price

I slowly rode my way into the hamlet of Ziegsturhl. The only thought that crossed my mind was how pathetic this excuse for a settlement was: a few small buildings, the largest of which was a pub, hardly constituted as anything. If it were not for my dire situation, I would have never even thought about entering such a place. Alas, even the most pureblooded of beggars cannot be choosers. That, and I was filled with a strange thirst for liquor.

Spying the local tavern, I tethered my horse to a tree near the entrance of the hamlet and entered the pub. Like the rest of this god-forsaken settlement, it was nearly empty. The few patrons did not even lay an eye upon me; they were too busy with the ladies of the night. I took a seat by the bar; prepared to order a serving of anything they would be willing to grant me. As I would soon learn, however, there were no such things as easy meals.

"The tavern is closing!" shouted the bartender. "Go back to your homes, men!" Everyone else left, except for me. "Didn't you hear me? Best be on your way, stranger!"

"What?" I shouted. "No mug of ale for a weary traveler? I could reward you greatly, for I am from Coorhagen and am of noble blood."

"I stay open for no man in these dark times," replied the bartender. "Things come with the night that no sane man would welcome."

I sighed, then left, cold of heart and stone, into the long, bitter night.

As I made my way out of the tavern, I felt that something was wrong. I turned towards my horse, only to find it brutally mutilated. Large carts were turned over, blocking the only exits out of the hamlet. Then I heard someone shout, "There he is! Get him!"

I turned, and saw lowly brigands rushing out from all sides. They were lowly brigands, not worthy of being struck by my blade, but I had no choice. I drew my sword and shouted my battle cry, "Vae Victus!"

One of the brigands charged at me, only to fall when my sword went straight through his chest. I then sliced open two others in one stroke, then stabbed another from behind. And yet, the brigands still threw themselves at me. They were pathetic, unwilling to realize how outmatched they were. I raised my sword to strike the last few of my attackers down.

Then I felt something strike my back, followed by a sharp stabbing pain. I fell to the ground as the last of my attackers backed away. I could hear one shout, "Finish it!"

Then I felt something stab straight through my body. Pain washed all over me, then I felt nothing as darkness consumed me.

I found myself chained to two pillars. Around me was fire and molten rock. I looked down, and saw an iron sword stuck through my body. It was no doubt the same weapon that had struck me down.

I looked across the endless horizon. Vae Victus..."to the conquered." How ironic, I thought. Now I was the one that was suffering. It was nothing simple like physical pain; rather, it was a cruel jab of impotent anger, the hunger for revenge. I didn't care if I was in Heaven or Hell; all I wanted was to kill my assassins.

"Imagine this," said a jaunty voice from behind. "Kain, nobleman of Coorhagen, trapped in the eternal abyss. How pathetic."

"Who dares to speak of me like that?" I shouted. "I was overpowered by an entire army of assassins!"

"Oh, really?" said the voice. "Then explain this." I felt the sword being pulled out from behind. It wasn't a feeling of pain, though; it was only a tingling sensation.

Finally, my mysterious speaker appeared in front of me. He was a tall, bony man with a black robe and clothing that seemed to be made out of human bone. He freed me from my chains, then said, "I will give you what you wish: revenge on those that murdered you."

"How could you offer me such a thing?" I said.

"Patience, Kain," he said. "I am Mortanius the Necromancer. I can return you from the grave, at a price."

"I care not for what the price is!" I shouted. "I seek nothing but revenge! I will destroy my murderers!"

"Of course you will!" said Mortanius. "Now, we shall begin..." I then felt pain for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. I felt my body quiver and shake with newfound power. My hair began to turn a disturbing shade of white, while my teeth began to transform into fangs. Mortanius handed me the sword my attackers had used, and before I could help myself, I licked the blood caked onto it.

"What is this?" I shouted.

"I have returned you from the grave," said Mortanius. "Now, pass through the flames, and you will return to the land of the living." I rose to my feet and staggered through fire and magma, finding that it did not damage me as I wore my new armor.

The necromancer laughed behind me. "You will have the blood you hunger for."

I found myself in a cold, stone coffin. Normally, it would take a great deal of strength to lift such the lid of such a thing, but I was able to throw it clean off with one nudge. I climbed out of the grave, finding that someone had recently opened it. I never doubted for a second that the necromancer had a hand in this development.

I looked at my pale body, examining the many changes I had endured. The necromancer was right; I had been restored at a price. In my foolishness, I had not realized what this price was. I had awakened to the pain of a new existence...as a vampire.


	2. Blood and Revenge

Chapter 2: Blood and Revenge

I opened the door to my tomb and entered the mausoleum. Lying at my feet, however, was a scroll. When I examined it, I found a series of arcane runes written in a strange pattern. The only English words were at the bottom. They read:

"This spell is linked to your grave, and will allow you to return to rest if you become weak. I hope it will aid you."

I smiled. The necromancer had promised me much, it seemed. I decided to call this the "Sanctuary" spell, because of its function.

I continued through the mausoleum, until I found a gravedigger. He raised his head from his menial task and looked straight at me, then gasped. "A...a monster!" he shrieked, before raising his shovel and swinging at my head. I smashed the shovel with one punch, and then sliced the gravedigger's head off with one clean slice. A fountain of blood erupted from his body. Filled with my unholy hunger, I raised my head and allowed the blood to flow into my mouth.

My thirst quenched, I continued my way, until I was finally out of the accursed mausoleum. The first thing I noticed when I exited the cold, dark tomb, however, was the terrible feeling I felt when I entered the unforgiving light for the first time. I had not expected such cruelty, even after discovering about my curse. Then, as I continued down the path, it began to rain. As the water hit the back of my neck, I felt the flesh begin to burn and cinder. I then remembered that water is acidic to vampires, and thus ducked into a smaller tomb until the rain stopped.

I decided to explore the tomb more thoroughly. A few gravediggers tried to stop me, but they did little more than quench my appetite. Then, to my horror, I found a young woman chained to a wall, as if someone had decided to throw her into this portal to hell simply for their cruel amusement.

"Please!" she shouted. "Help me!" I admired her beauty, her flawless complexion. She was perfect in every way. That is why I did not hesitate to sink my teeth into her neck. She squirmed briefly, and then slumped lifelessly against the wall. Just a short walk away from her, though, I spied a small satchel. When I opened it, I found a series of curious devices, shaped like a three-pointed star with blades.

I remembered these objects from a weapon smith in Coorhagen. They were called flails, small throwing weapons capable of ripping the flesh clean off a man's bones. Thanking my luck for these small weapons, I pocketed them before leaving through a secret passage leading out of the cemetery.

The rain had stopped, and the clouds parted, revealing a full moon. The darkness seemed to empower me, making me stronger than I thought possible. The wind picked up a familiar stench from the woods in the distance. In life, I would have not regarded such a thing, but now, I could tell exactly what that stench was. It was the smell of my assassins.

I raised my sword in preparation. My hunger was growing again, and I had a specific meal in mind this time. I made my way into the woods, until I was right next to the source of the stench. I ducked behind a tree, and saw my assassins, all drunk and resting.

"Can you believe how easy that bastard went down?" I heard one say.

"That guy was such a wimp," said another. "We've had harder times than that."

I cursed their bragging. I had slaughtered many of their kind; they only killed me because I was stabbed from behind. They were cowards...and cowards do not deserve to live. I grabbed a tree branch and purposely snapped it in half.

The brigands looked up from their pathetic drinks. One of them picked up his sword and approached the trees I was hiding behind. His expression when he saw me was breathtaking. My sword went straight through his neck, sending his head rolling down his body.

The others rose to their feet and charged. "What matter of sorcery is this?" shouted one of them.

"We killed him once," shouted another. "We can do it again!"

Not even I can remember exactly what occurred during the carnage. Limbs flew everywhere, screams drowned out all other noise, the ground was soaked in spilled blood, and all other signs of death filled that one spot. When it was over, my assassins were dead.

I filled myself on their blood, content with the knowledge that the bastards that killed me were banished to hell. My vengeance was complete...

"Not so fast, Kain." I could hear that blasted necromancer's voice ringing in my head. "Those fools were only the instruments of your murder, not the cause. Seek out their masters. Seek out the pillars..."


	3. The Pillars of Nosgoth

Chapter 3: The Pillars of Nosgoth

I pondered the necromancer's words briefly. The only pillars such a man could mean were the Pillars of Nosgoth. In my many journeys, I had never seen anything as beautiful as the pillars, and yet, many spoke of strange powers and occurrences at the bases of those very objects. When I was alive, I did not give any attention to these wild claims, but after being cursed with vampirism, having walked through the flames of Hell itself, I no longer had the will to doubt any possibility.

I walked down the road. I began to note many of my new abilities; I could see perfectly well in the pitch-black night, and my strength seemed to be restored as I finished sucking the blood out of a body I had dragged along. I discarded the corpse in the nearby water. Then I spied a small wooden sign, next to a stone bridge. It pointed to the east, and simply said, "Ziegsturhl." The town I was murdered in.

I followed the road, until I was back in the pathetic town. A few young women were conversing by the tavern window, oblivious to my presence. That is, until I snapped one of their necks from behind. The others tried to scream, but I quickly finished them with one slash from my sword. I then drank their fresh blood.

I walked into a nearby house. A fat, slobbering drunk and his dirt-stained wife were eating a pathetic meal of moldy bread and filthy water. The man stood and grabbed an axe, but blocked his swing with one hand and ripped out his heart with the other. I then took the axe and threw it at his cowering wife. It imbedded itself straight into her neck.

I left the corpses, now drained completely of blood, lying on the porch. It seemed I had effectively taken care of half of the hamlet's population. That left only the tavern. I smashed the doors open with one kick. The patrons rose to their feet in horror.

"What do you think you're doing, stranger!" shouted a lowly whore. "Get out!" She walked up and slapped me across the face. Not unexpectantly, I felt nothing from her strike, and returned her hatred with a smile. Then I sliced her in half.

The others jumped at me, each one carrying some sort of makeshift weapon. The tavern owner cowered behind his counter. I tore my attackers apart, and then drank what little blood I could salvage from them. The tavern owner crawled back as I approached.

"Please, no!" he shouted. I reached into the satchel I had procured in the crypt and removed three of the flails.

"When I was a man," I said, "you denied me a simple mug of ale. You were worried that 'creatures of the night' would come and kill you. Well..." I threw the flails. One ripped his head off, one tore open his chest, causing his organs to spill out onto the floor, and the third severed his manhood from his body.

"...I guess one did," I finished. I grabbed some oil-soaked rags from a corner of the tavern and lit them ablaze with some flint and my sword. The tavern began to burn almost instantly. I walked away from the carnage, and the hamlet, feeling much more relieved.

I continued down the road. Only a few foolish brigands dared to attack me; most stayed as far away from me and my bloodied sword and teeth. Finally, I reached a cliff, which overlooked the distant pillars.

Once again, their beauty entranced me. It seemed that even vampires were not incapable of emotion. However, something was very wrong. I could feel a sense of sorrow and dread resonating from the pillars. Still, I pressed on, oblivious to what was awaiting me.

After nearly an hour of seemingly endless walking, I reached the Pillars of Nosgoth. Their imposing forms were stained black and cracked, as if they would crumble at any second. On each was inscribed a symbol, for which that pillar would stand: the Pillars of the Mind, Conflict, Nature, Energy, States, Dimension, Time, Death, and Balance. They were arranged so that the Pillar of Balance would lie in the middle of the great stone platform, while the other eight would surround the sides.

However, it was not the pillars that caught my gaze this time; rather, it was the apparition that was floating among them. I instantly recognized it as a ghost, a spirit trapped to this world through either anger or grief. From what I could tell, it seemed to be the latter in this case. The ghost was a woman, with a long dress that seemed to cover her legs. Her face was partially rotten, her hair was old and twisted, and her gaze seemed to stare into what little soul I had left.

"Look upon the Pillars!" she moaned. "See the destruction that has been wrought onto the world!" She turned away from me. "Nupraptor, your madness has shattered our dreams and blinded you."

"Shut up, spirit," I shouted, "or I'll send you back to Hell!"

The ghost turned back towards me. "There is nothing to fear from me, vampire," she said. "I am merely a shadow of my former self: Ariel, Guardian of the Pillar of Balance, a member of the Circle of Nine. Still, I can provide you with the answers you seek..."

"All I seek is a cure for my curse!" I shouted.

"There is no cure for death," said Ariel. "There is only release. If you can help restore the Pillars of Nosgoth to their former glory, you will be able to find peace at last."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Were not the pillars always like so?"

"No," she replied. "When I was alive, I was a member of the Circle of Nine, the Protectors of Hope. Our mission was to preserve the Pillars of Nosgoth, in order to maintain order in all of Nosgoth. For countless millennia, the Circle of Nine has existed. When a Guardian finally died, after hundreds of years of extended life, a new Guardian was born; the others would then seek this child out and train him or her to be a Guardian. It was the perfect order of things.

"The problems began five hundred years ago. In order to exterminate the threat that the Circle perceived the undead to be, they created the Sarafan, a devote order of warrior monks who exterminated all forms of undead. Eventually, they tracked down and killed Janos Audron, who was said to have been the greatest vampire to have ever existed.

"This, in turn, angered the vampire Vorador, who was rumored to be descended from Janos himself. He broke into the Circle's stronghold and attacked them. Their defender, Malek, Guardian of Conflict, was not there at the time of the attack, and as a result, six members were killed. When Malek finally arrived, Vorador defeated him, but left him to suffer the wrath of his masters. The only other two surviving members of the Circle condemned his soul to be forever sealed inside his armor, thus making him the Circle's permanent defender.

"While this blow was severe, the Circle continued to thrive. Many years ago, I was chosen to be the Guardian of the Pillar of Balance. When I met my fellow Guardians, I fell in love with the Guardian of the Mind, the mentalist Nupraptor. He, in turn, fell madly in love with me. Then one night, I was ambushed and murdered. My feet were sliced off, half of my face was burned away, and I suffered numerous stab wounds. When it was over, there was a horrific, bloody mess.

"Nupraptor found my body, and went mad with grief. Seeing nothing but pain and death around him, he sewed his eyes and mouth shut, leaving only his mental powers to communicate with the outside world. He then sensed that a member of the Circle had orchestrated my murder, and in a blind act of revenge, brought his insanity onto each of the other members. They soon turned their agendas away from doing good and towards acts of evil and greed.

"The Pillars represent the mental state of each Guardian. When Nupraptor committed his revenge, the Pillars instantly turned black and cracked from the corruption. They continue to decay even now. Due to the current state of the Pillars, another Guardian was never born, which leaves only one possible action."

"You wish to have me kill Nupraptor," I concluded. "If it will free me from this nightmare, then so be it."

"Please, bring peace to Nosgoth," said Ariel.

"I care nothing for Nosgoth!" I shouted. "I do this only for myself!"

"Then do it for yourself," said Ariel. "Find and kill Nupraptor, then bring the item that binds him to the Pillar back here to restore it. You will find it by searching for something unusual on his person. He is in his Retreat to the northeast. Beware the Unspoken..." She then faded away before my eyes.

I walked away from the pillars, and thus, my quest for Nupraptor began...


	4. The Search for Nupraptor

Chapter 4: The Search for Nupraptor

I continued down the long road, until I reached a strange shrine. On the front steps lay a scroll, which I promptly open. Once again, my "friend" the necromancer had left me something

"One of a vampire's greatest powers is the ability to shapeshift. There are four forms a vampire can assume. The first is the bat form, which when invoked will allow you to transform into a flurry of bats that can reach any place in Nosgoth with ease. However, it is best that you know the area first, lest you get lost in the middle of a swamp or rainstorm. Use it wisely. Inside this shrine lies another skill."

I smiled as the incantation at the bottom of the paper was etched into my mind. The necromancer really HAD thought of everything. He really wished me to suceed.

I stepped inside, and saw a scroll resting on an altar. I opened the scroll, taking note of the seal on the paper. It was no doubt the necromancer's "calling card".

"Inscribed is a magical spell, handed down by the ancient magi through the centuries. While natural light weakens a vampire, this spell creates a halo of magical light, which allows you to see in the darkest places without any drain on your power." I decided to call this the "Magical Light" spell.

I stepped out of the shrine, only to see a handful of knights standing outside. "There he is!" shouted one of them. "He's the one that slaughtered Ziegsturhl!" The knights raised their swords and morning stars and charged. I drew my sword and swung at them, cleaving three of their heads off in one stroke. The only remaining knight continued his defiant charge. I smiled as I grabbed his arm and tore it off with only minimal effort; he still tried to fight. That's why I ripped out his still-beating heart before pushing him out of the way.

I continued down the road. Brigands continued to attack, but I easily made meals out of them. However, as night began to fall, rainclouds came, accompanied with thunder claps. I quickly ran into a nearby cave as the rain began to fall.

I leaned against the wall, looking at the falling rain. Before, I had admired such weather; now, with my current situation, I loathed it. Then again, I never knew how to swim, so I tended to stay out of water, but there was a difference between staying out by your own will and staying out for the sake of your existance.

Then I noticed a figure in black drop something in the cave. He had not been there when I entered. I drew my sword and charged, but the figure dissapeared before my eyes. I looked at what he had dropped, and saw another scroll, once again bearing the necromancer's seal.

"This will allow you to assume the form of a wolf. When in this form, you will be able to move at a much greater quickness and grace, and allows you to clear large gaps that you normally could not cross."

I smiled, then sat down and waited for the rain to stop. When it finally did, I cursed my luck; the sun was beginning to rise. I picked up my equipment and left the cave, continuing to the south.

I followed the road for another hour, until I reached another cave. There was no rain this time, only a curiosity that compelled me to investigate. I stepped inside, only to find another scroll. This spell, however, did not carry the seal of the necromancer. Cautiosly, I unfurled the scroll. It contained a series of arcane runes, with a heading that simply read "Energy Bolt."

I pocketed the scroll and exited the cave, only to hear a low growl come from beside me. I turned, my sword raised. I then sidestepped the wolf as it pounced at me. While it tried to turn around, I sliced off its head and sampled its blood. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. Human blood seemed to be the one form of substance I could use.

I continued down the path, only to find another cave. I was more cautious this time, but I heard something calling to me from inside. "Come, Kain," said a distant voice. "Come to us." I entered the cave, entranced by the voices. Inside was a momentous site.

A large fountain filled the entire cave. Instead of water, however, blood flowed freely from it. The fountain itself was decorated with reliefs of human faces, twisted so that they seemed to be in eternal pain and misery.

"The blood of ages flows so sweet," said the same voice. "Come, drink from us."

I bowed next to the fountain and took a handful of the blood. I quickly shoved it down my throat, and felt my body begin to warm up. My muscles in particular seemed to be getting much warmer.

"Your strength has been increased," said the voice, "for our blood enhances." To my horror, the blood in the fountain became completely black. I did not dare to drink from it again; something was very wrong with it. I simply stood and walked out of the cave.

The road stretched on, unforgiving, for several more miles. Finally, I reached a small road sign. It pointed to the north and read, "Natchtholm." I followed the road, until I could finally make out the small houses and buildings that made up this small town.

However, my progress was blocked. Mountains surrounded the town, while a deep river ran through the only entrance. It seemed that word of my presence had reached here, for several boulders sealed the one bridge across the damn water. At first, I thought of simply trying to find another road, until I saw the dark clouds coming. I had only a few hours to find shelter, and I did not want to stay inside any town for too long.

In desperation, I pushed against the boulders, and to my amazement, they began to move effortlessly. Finally, after several minutes of pushing, they were out of my way. It seemed that the voices had not lied; I was indeed more powerful than before.

"Get him!" Then again, the foolish humans did not seem to notice what had happened. Already, several armed men, probably nothing more than petty mercenaries and bodyguards, going from owner to owner, driven by greed, approached me.

"Kill the vampire!" shouted one of them. I drew my sword and met their advance. I sliced one across the chest, then gracefully slid and sliced another's head clean in two, then removed another fool's arms with two clean strokes, with one more to remove his torso. 

The others began to falter. "What matter of demon is this?" I overheard one of them ask. Many of them finally regained their nerve and charged, only to be destroyed with a few more slices. The last one turned and ran. I raised one hand and recited the arcane spell. The man turned just as the bolt of energy ripped through his body, tearing it to small pieces.

I smiled, and then feasted on what little fresh blood remained. It was not enough to satisfy me. I had to find some more. Then I spied a nearby tavern. Raising my sword, I snuck inside.

The roar of voices inside drowned out the commotion from outside, as well as my own heavy footsteps and the clink of my armor. The wenches were too busy enticing the patrons to notice me, while the men were too busy staring at the breasts of these prostitutes to care that a pale man with sharp teeth had entered their bar.

Then I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Get out of here," said a rather stiff voice. I turned, and saw the burly barkeeper staring at me. The other patrons and wenches turned their eyes towards me as well, and horror seemed to simultaneously flood over all their faces as they realized what I was.

"I will leave," I said, "but not until my thirst is quenched." I then grabbed the bartender and, with one mighty pull, threw him over the counter. I then bit into his neck and drained his body of blood.

The other patrons watched this in shock. Finally, they turned tail and ran, jumping out of windows and tearing through the door in an effort to escape. My thirst was gone, but I felt rather bored. I raised three of my flails, took aim at three of the fleeing men, and threw them. They went through the broken window and found each of their targets, tearing through them with ease.

I smiled, and then left the tavern. I next entered the old blacksmith's shop; it is always wise to ensure that a weapon is in its best form. The blacksmith, however, was gone. I sighed, until I noticed something below me. I bent over, and found a small red orb lying on the ground. It seemed to pulsate with a rather strange light, and I immediately thought of how strange it would be for a blacksmith to have something like this.

Then I heard the sound of a weapon being moved. I turned, and faced the blacksmith, raising a double-bladed axe. "Go to hell, vampire!" he shouted. He brought the axe down, while I dodged. In my panic, however, I had accidentally thrown the orb at the man.

The minute it impacted with his body, he began to scream in pain. I saw blood rise like a fountain from his mouth, as his body seemed to shrink. However, as I looked closer, I saw that it was not shrinking; it was being crushed together. The man screamed as his head tore to pieces. The sound of bones crunching echoed in my ears. Finally, what was left of the man exploded in a gory fountain of blood and pieces of organs.

I enjoyed the entire spectacle. I then noticed a small chest of these orbs, numbering about ten total. I packed the chest into my satchel, and then left the blacksmith shop.

I found little of interest in the rest of Natchtholm. I fed on an elderly couple simply out of hunger; they blood was tasteless and impure. Still, I needed the strength, for the road seemed to stretch on for many miles until the next town, and I did not know if any humans were traveling at this time.

I left the town, only to feel something hit my shoulder, followed by a sharp burning sensation. I looked down, and saw a few raindrops begin to fall. I ran down the road, in search of shelter, until I saw a nearby cave. In desperation, I ducked inside. Fortunately, I had only suffered slight damage, so I would heal rather quickly.

Then I saw the contents of the cave: another large blood fountain, exactly like the previous one I had found. The fountain's blood was still red, and stirred my hunger even more. I ran to the fountain, took a handful of the blood, and shoved it into my mouth.

Almost immediately, another warm sensation went throughout my body. I staggered back to my feet, as the blood turned black. "The rain will no longer harm you," said the mysterious voice from before, "for our blood preserves." I thanked whoever had designed these fountains; the previous had helped me greatly, and if this fountain worked...

I walked to the cave's mouth. The rain was now coming down in vast droves. I stuck my arm out of the cave mouth and waited. I felt no burning, no pain, only the sensation of water hitting my hand. I cautiously stepped out, and realized that the voice was correct; I was immune to rain. However, I had a suspicion that this did not extend to all water, so I simply continued down the road.

It was a full day before I reached the next town, Steinchencroe. I shuddered at the name, for it carried nothing but terrible meanings. Nowhere in Nosgoth would you find a place more filled with scum, debauchery, and disease. I smiled deep inside at the irony; in life, I would have never graced this nightmare of a city with my presence, yet in death, I only added to the stench.

The streets were filled with whores and drunken soldiers. None dared to lay an eye on me; this was the only place where I could blend in, at least during the night. However, my hunger was great; I needed a place to feed.

Then my eyes spied a large building. A sign hanging above it read, "Red Rose Brothel." I found myself licking my lips uncontrollably, but in a town such as this, that did not seem so strange. I passed through the entrance, only to find the desk unoccupied. Two women were escorting a man into one of the nearby rooms.

I started following them, when I heard a scream, followed by the sound of something being dropped down a long tunnel. I followed the sound, until I entered the kitchen. The man's head, torso, and various other body parts were dumped down a long chute into a large bin. Blood covered the walls, floor, and table. A nearly dead woman was chained to the wall, and the message "Help!" was written on one of the walls in blood. I cursed this waste of blood, and then ducked into a small pantry when I heard footsteps returning.

The two women returned, accompanied by a burly man. "Okay," said the man, "I get dibs on the heart this time. You two can have either the liver or a leg."

"Or maybe," I said, kicking the door open, "I'll just make myself a meal." I snapped one of the women's necks, and then impaled the other. The man reached for a bloody meat cleaver, but I twisted it out of his hand and brought it down on his head. I then feasted on their blood, as well as that of the chained woman. After all, one must not let a good meal go to waste.

I left the brothel and made my way to the northern exit of town. "Wait, stranger!" shouted a distant voice. I turned, and saw a man sitting in a dark alley. His eyes were glazed, his teeth were rotted, and he was stirring a large bowl filled with some sort of foul-smelling green liquid.

"I know what it feels like," said the man. "I live on the outside of existence as well. But you can find others that will speak to you...if you know how to look." I didn't bother listening to the rest of the man's ramblings. I simply left the city. Blood like his did not belong on my teeth.

I next came upon a small circle of tents, brightly colored and covered with elaborate symbols. These were obviously used by the gypsies, purveyors of lies and practitioners of foolish sorceries. Whatever they said had to be taken with a grain of salt, but sometimes, they had something of use.

I snuck around the tents, steering clear of the gypsies gathered around a fire. I ducked into one of the tents, which was mercifully unoccupied. However, a small book on the ground caught my eye. Curious, I examined its contents.

It spoke of the vampires and their various forms. Much of the text was too faded to read, but it spoke of a strange ability the vampires possessed. With the proper concentration, they could disguise themselves completely as a living human, therefore allowing them to enter settlements freely. However, the disguise was flimsy, and if any violent action was taken either by or on the vampire, they would lose their concentration, and thus the spell would break.

Curious, I followed the instructions of the book and concentrated. Suddenly, I felt my body ache and moan, along with a warm sensation. Finally, it stopped, and I took a closer look at my form. My pale skin was now a dark brown, my teeth were no longer fangs, and my clothing was now rags. It seemed I had disguised myself as a mere peasant, a disgrace to someone as noble as myself, but a necessary evil.

I stepped outside and approached the gypsies. Their eyes narrowed onto me, but they did not attempt to attack me, proving that my disguise worked. "Leave here, stranger," said one of the gypsies. "You are not welcomed here." He pulled a knife and pointed it at me.

I walked out of the camp, until I was beyond their visible range. I then broke my own spell, returning to my vampiric form. The gypsies didn't see me returning until it was too late.

The stretch of road continued to the town of Vasserbunde. Word of my coming had apparently reached even this tiny town, as large stone pillars, covered with mystical runes, sealed the buildings. Several heavily armored guards patrolled as well, intent on protecting this village from someone...or something.

However, the thoughts of their fear of me were dashed when I looked at the nearby mountains. Sitting on top of one of the tallest peaks was a bizarre lair, carved into a misshapen skull. A waterfall poured out of its mouth into a lake far below. I now recalled what I had heard about my opponent, Nupraptor.

He was a revered mentalist and illusionist, capable of sensing the future and providing guidance. Pilgrims often journeyed to his lair to seek an audience with the fool. Now, it seemed, the mentalist had turned his thoughts to destruction, and if he were corrupted like Ariel had spoken, he would enjoy the company of pilgrims no longer. Ironically, I had come seeking not his wisdom, but his life.

I approached one of the guards from behind, snapped his neck, and drank his blood. I then dismembered and consumed the other guards. I would need their strength if I was to survive the ordeal ahead. Now cruel fate had taken me to the last refuge of my enemy...Nupraptor's Retreat.


	5. Nupraptor's Retreat

Chapter 5: Nupraptor's Retreat

I searched the perimeter of the town, desperate to find an entrance to the retreat; alas, there was none. Furthermore, the presence of a waterfall indicated that the mountain was at least partially covered with a great amount of water, thereby rendering my bat form worthless.

Then I realized something about the waterfall. I eyed the spot where the water landed, which was a large lake. Carefully, I skirted along the edge, making sure not to accidently slip and fall into the acidic water. When I reached the waterfall, my suspicions were confirmed; a large cave was hidden behind the flying water.

I quickly dashed in, anxious to get as far from that accursed lake as possible. The interior of the cave was an enormous, winding passageway, covered with dust and decay from decades of neglect. The ground appeared to have once been a kind of path, most likely used by the pilgrims that journeyed here, but now it was nothing more than a disgrace to my feet. However, what really entered my mind was the strange series of sounds that seemed to be echoing from all over. The entire place stank of death.

I began to walk through the cave, but stopped when I saw something strange on the ground; a partially hidden panel. Curiously, I grabbed a nearby rock, stood a few steps away, and threw it at the panel. The instant it touched, an enormous, bloodstained axe tore through the wall, spikes began to rise from the floor, and enormous blades ripped through the ceiling. Nupraptor seemed to enjoy his solitude, and when I thought about my curse, I could see why.

The traps did not stop; I had to plan my way through. I rolled under the axe and jumped over several spikes. When the blades came down from the ceiling, I quickly rolled out of the way, then jumped over another set of spikes and immediately ducked under another swinging axe. However, even more traps were ahead of me, but my confidence was restored when I saw how polished they were; they had obviously never been used.

I made my way through all of the traps, until I finally reached a large set of double doors. I smashed them off their hinges with one kick, and found myself in a hallway that made the cave look inviting. Blood stained the walls and floor, with tattered corpses hanging at every possible section of the ceiling. I cursed Nupraptor, not for his murderous ways, but for his waste of good blood.

As I entered the hallway, a twisted voice suddenly entered my head. "Who is this that enters my sanctuary? Be gone!" I looked around the area, but saw nothing. Then I realized who this had to be: Nupraptor himself. He could sense where I was. That meant only one thing:

I would have to be more brutal than usual.

The halls of the Retreat were twisting and vast, and decorated with more blood then I had spilled during my brief vampiric unlife. A few bodies still lay about, and I saw the nature of the wounds. Some were hacked apart, but the blows were wild and random; someone had done this while in a wild rage. Others seemed to have exploded from the inside out; considering Nupraptor's mental powers, that was not a surprise.

A large gathering room awaited me at the end of the halls. The carnage in the hallways was nothing compared to the horrors that were found inside. Bodies were sadistically heaped onto each other, spilled blood covered every inch of the floor, and even the ceiling was covered with hanging corpses. Only one person remained alive; a young serving girl, her teeth stained with blood and her clothes torn to shreds.

"What has happened to Nupraptor?" I asked. "Why has he murdered his servants?"

"He is mad," said the girl. She had obviously gone mad; she made me seem sane. "After Lady Ariel's murder, he attacked his loyal servants and pilgrims. He spread our blood throughout the Retreat, and then sewed his eyes and mouth shut to block out the world. Of course, he can still read minds...he still sees all...he can never be healed! We must all die!"

"Very well," I said. I grabbed her neck and drained her blood. It was my first act of mercy in a long time.

The next room was similar to the previous; this time, however, it possessed a large picture of a giant brain placed on the ground tiles. Four alcoves were nearby, each with a tile covered with a strange rune. Curious, I approached the first and stepped on the tile.

Suddenly, I found myself in a large room. As I took my first step, monstrosities poured from all corners. There were twisted men, slime-like monsters, skeletons, zombies, and every other kind of monster imaginable, as well as a few that described description. I raised my sword and struck at the enemies, fighting them off as best I could. After what felt like an eternity, I succeeded in destroying all of them, and quickly drank the blood of the human attackers. I then stepped on another rune tile, and found myself back in the brain room.

I stepped on the next rune, and entered a nearly pitch-black room. Even my developed eyes were not powerful enough to pierce the darkness; the only light was centered in a small piece of ground. I walked in the light, but it suddenly faded, and another row of tiles were lit. The process continued throughout the entire passageway, light bathing me one second, and just as quickly abandoning me to the darkness that haunted this place. No doubt, Nupraptor was enjoying himself from his hiding place, laughing at my seemingly helpless attempts to reach and destroy him. Finally, I reached another rune tile, and returned to the brain room.

The third rune tile sent me to a room filled with spikes. They were constantly rising and lowering, but I quickly noticed a pattern. Carefully, I stepped across the spikes, making certain not to accidentally impale myself. As I did so, my every thought was focused on the matter of vengeance I would wreck upon Nupraptor once his neck was in my hands. The knowledge that his blood would soon be spilled filled with unspeakable, and at the time alarming, joy. Finally, I reached the end, and stepped on the rune tile.

The final rune tile sent me to a large hallway, which branched into several smaller hallways. The entire area seemed to be a maze; Nupraptor, however, had no knowledge of how to make a convincing maze, so I was able to find the exit quickly. I stepped on the rune tile and returned to the main room. A set of double doors at the farthest end was now open, leading into another hall.

I continued through the halls, until I reached the front of the Retreat; the skull. The two eyeholes were actually windows; nearly all of Nosgoth was visible from this point. I looked through the left eye, and saw the great valleys and forests of Nosgoth; however, I had seen enough of it for one lifetime already. The right eye, however, showed a scorched, barren land, with flaming fissures erupting from the ground. as if Nosgoth needed help in making its corruption apparent...

I continued through another door, to a large throne room. Strangely, it was completely empty; Nupraptor was not here. However, at the end was a large, black teleported. Preparing myself for battle, I stepped onto the teleported.

I was instantly transporter to a small room. Two twisted monstrosities stood in front of me. The first looked like a knight, wielding a long halberd. His armor seemed ancient, and bore a symbol long faded by time. The most noteworthy feature, however, was the nature of the body; namely, there was none. The pieces of armor seemed to be floating in the air. Despite his seeming deformity, I could feel a sense of unbridled power emerging from his form, and I knew that if I had to face both him and the Mentalist in combat at once, it would no doubt mean my destruction.

The second was bizarre beyond belief. It was a green-skinned man, with a large exposed brain. Its purple robes were long faded and torn, and a mess of purple slime covered its entire body. However, when I saw the eyes and mouth, I noticed they were sewn shut. It was Nupraptor...and somehow, he was a bigger monster than I was.

"So, Malek," said Nupraptor, via the same telepathy he had used to taunt my progress, "have you come to fail the Circle once more? Leave, Paladin!" The knight silently nodded faded away, and Nupraptor returned to me. "Come, Kain. Come share my pain..." He then vanished from my sight, leaving me with only a view of a pair of double doors. Enraged, I kicked down the next set of doors.

The room was enormous, and almost completely filled with spikes. Only the very middle of the room was safe to walk on, with Nupraptor waiting on the other side. Suddenly, several large boulders appeared out of nowhere, and rolled towards me. I quickly jumped over, but the ground I was to land on suddenly vanished, revealing another set of spikes. I grabbed the edge and threw myself over and to the side.

Despite my near-fatal fall, I smiled. "So this is the mentalist Nupraptor?" I asked. "This broken, pathetic little man?"

"Surrender, Kain!" said Nupraptor. "You will not destroy me so easily! You will join me in eternal suffering!"

"So you will not surrender without a battle," I said. "Very well, old fool! If it is death you seek, I will not deny you!"

Nupraptor's eyeless face stared at me, filled with complete and total hate. I held my sword steadily, carefully approaching the mentalist. Strangely, he did not move, or attempt to stir as I approached; he merely stood there, watching me.

Finally, I struck. I brought my sword down hard on his neck, but as I did so, his entire body vanished, leaving not only a trace of blood. Angrily, I turned, and saw him standing on the other side. If his mouth still worked, he would have most likely been grinning.

I ran towards him, blinded by rage, not realizing how Nupraptor had tricked me before. Once again, strange boulders appeared, and I jumped, sprang over an opened trap, and slashed again, but Nupraptor once again vanished, and appeared on the other side.

"You cannot win, Kain." I heard Nupraptor's voice in my head yet again. "Your mind is weak, your thoughts petty and meaningless. You cannot even begin to comprehend my power."

I looked around, desperate to find some way to destroy the mentalist. Then I spied it: a spiked iron mace, lying in the spikes. I quickly dashed over, dodging the spikes and boulders, scooped down, and grabbed the mace's handle.

Nupraptor continued to stare at me from his corner. I knew it was useless to attack him, but this time, I had a plan. I quickly threw a flail at him, and like always, he transported himself to the other side of the chamber. Unfortunately for him, this move also happened to bring him to the very side of the chamber where I now stood.

Before he could react, I brought the mace down on his head hard. Blood and slime gushed from all over, as the mentalist collapsed, silently screaming. His exposed brain was indeed his weakness; he couldn't stand any damage to it. Still, there was no time to think of such thoughts.

I tucked the mace into my belt and unsheathed my sword. As the mentalist looked up, his sightless eyes begging for the mercy he knew would never come, I brought my sword down on his neck. His lopsided head hit the ground, rolled a short distance, and stopped. The slime surrounding his body melted into a puddle, and his headless body crumpled upon itself.

Feeling rather jubilant at my impending salvation, I grabbed Nupraptor's severed head. "Alas, poor Nupraptor," I said. "I knew him well...well, not really." I then saw a bridge had appeared on the other end of the room, no doubt dispelled of the Mentalist's illusions and parlor tricks. As I crossed, I could clearly make out the outside of the Retreat.

I decided to use my bat form now. I began to concentrate, but quickly felt my body begin to tear itself apart. Soon, I was not one, but several consciousnesses, staring out over all of Nosgoth. I still felt strained and stretched, but I flew to the Pillars, where my form quickly returned, equipment and all.

Ariel was waiting for me; she knew about Nupraptor's fate well before I showed her what remained of the ghost's former lover. "The poor fool," she said. "His blindness to the importance of balance in all things caused this disaster. Now, Kain, place his head before the Pillar of the Mind." I walked to the corresponding pillar and set Nupraptor's severed head before it. The instant it touched the ground, it disintegrated, and the pillar became a pristine white. I thought my quest was finally over, but alas, rest would have to wait.

"This would normally be the end," said Ariel, "but it is too late. The circle is too corrupt to survive. You must destroy all the other members before balance can be restored." I silently cursed Ariel, but still listened intently.

"Before you can even begin to defeat the other guardians," continued Ariel, "you must face their guardian, Malek, Guardian of Conflict. Centuries ago, Malek failed the Circle, and nearly all the members were killed by the beast, Vorador. For his failure, his soul was placed within his golden armor, and ever since, he has never failed a member of the Circle."

"Except you," I sneered.

"Nupraptor, it seems, was right," said Ariel. "My murderer was indeed another guardian, which is why Malek did nothing; he is incapable of harming another member of the Circle, under any normal circumstances. Now, go to Malek's Bastion, in the mountains to the north." Once again having to serve as an errand boy did not suit me, but alas, it was the only way to escape my curse.


	6. Malek's Bastion

Chapter 6: Malek's Bastion

Once again, I used my bat form, this time to return to Vasserbunde. The feeling of unease was still there, but had lessened greatly. The town, however, was still the same: silent, empty, and cowering.

Gripping my mace, I smashed down the blockade at the end of the town. Screams of horror erupted from within the nearby buildings, and my attention turned. This mace was strong enough to crush stone; it seemed I would crush some heads, as well.

I trashed into every house, finding it unguarded and filled with pathetic humans. I quickly satisfied my hunger, and then continued north, on the long road leading to the snow-covered mountains of northern Nosgoth.

The life around me began to trickle off and fade. I had grown up in these lands; they were no place for the weak. Packs of wolves constantly roamed the terrain at night, searching for fresh blood. In fact, they were no different from myself...except I was alone.

As night fell, I rested against a cliff wall. There were few humans on the road; I found little chance to feed. My strength was quickly fading. Then, as if by some good fortune, I saw lights approaching.

A large wagon passed by, driven by two young, healthy men. Four others rode at the side, armed with heavy pikes. I ducked behind the rocks, drew my sword, and waited. As they entered range, though, a loud howl echoed through the mountains. The riders glanced around nervously, but were quickly killed when a pack of ten wolves descended on them, tearing them apart.

I saw their blood flow onto the ground, and my anger grew. The wolves cared not for the blood; they went after the worthless meat! Finally, I could take no more. I raised my sword and charged. The wolves turned and growled, but I quickly subdued half the pack before they could react. In fear, the others blindly attacked, but four only succeeded in tearing themselves apart. The final wolf whimpered and ran, but an Energy Bolt caused its body to completely explode.

I looked at my fresh kill, and sampled the blood. I immediately spat it back out. Human blood was all that could satisfy me; this pathetic excuse was tasteless and bland. I salvaged what little human blood I could, and continued down the road.

The next sign I came upon was welcoming: it pointed to Coorhagen, the land where I was born and ruled. Nowhere in Nosgoth could there be fairer, nobler town. My family had presided over it for centuries, before I fled. I thought of avoiding it, but it was on the only road-leading north, and I was curious to see what had happened to my home. Still, I did not falsely assume a warm welcome when I arrived.

Further down the road, I saw what seemed to be a body, lying face-down in the dirt. At first, I thought it was merely a victim of a robbery, but when I got close, I saw the horrifying truth. The man's body was green and rotten, his face twisted in a look of horror and pain. Even his blood was now a sick green. His clothing was rotten, and his path was worn; he had tried to escape.

As I looked up, I saw more than I wished to. More bodies were lying on the ground, tossed over rocks, or thrown haphazardly into old carts. I now knew what had happened. We had heard of a disease ravaging a few small towns in southern Nosgoth, which caused the skin to melt off the body and the blood to become a sickly green. When the first few travelers brought it to our town, I fled to avoid its terrifying effects, only to be trapped with an even worse disease.

None of the warnings given to us were able to prepare Coorhagen for the monster...that was the Plague.

I continued down the bloodied road. The hundreds of bodies here would have brought tears to my eyes if I could still cry. The tragedy here was too much to behold. The Plague had wiped out practically my entire home. What a terrible waste it was, to see good blood go bad.

When I finally reached Coorhagen itself, it was worse than the road. Bodies were either thrown into carts or simply left where they fell. The town was as silent as the grave. It was now certain; I was the last member of town alive...in a manner of speaking. I went through every house I could, only to find the same carnage. However, I finally found one person: a small girl, huddling in her bed. I looked down at her, my eyes filled with hunger. She did not even look back at me; she just whimpered and cried. I saw two other bodies in here; they were most likely her parents.

I decided to go soft for the first time since Nupraptor's Retreat. I quickly bit into the girl's neck, and my hunger was satisfied. She didn't even resist as I drained her. When I examined her body, she was actually smiling. I felt sick inside, so I began to leave.

As I did, though, I spied a scroll lying on the table. Once again, the accursed necromancer's symbol was on it. I read the scroll: "This spell will create a barrier around you, making you immune to all forms of attack. However, its affects are only temporary in nature, so action must be taken quickly in order to effectively use it." I decided to name it the "Repel" spell. I pocketed the scroll, kicked the girl's body once for good measure, and returned to the carnage outside.

The plague-ridden corpses blocked my passage, forcing me to take the routes through the buildings. Not a single soul moved now; that girl may have very well been the last survivor of my once noble town. Cursing the misfortune of this event, I sat in one of the buildings and pondered about what had happened.

However, my thoughts were distracted when a sickening scratching sound emerged from nearby. I readied my sword, and the scratching drew ever closer. Suddenly, a trap door crashed open, and loathsome creatures, nothing more than animated human skeletons, climbed out. I struck at the creatures, smashing their skulls and breaking their bodies, but they continued to march towards me. In desperation, I ran to a back room and slammed the door shut. The creatures pounded against it, trying to smash it open. My eyes darted around the room, and I saw a way out: another trap door. In desperation, I threw it open and jumped inside.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and I saw what was hidden inside: a strange suit of armor. As I examined it, I realized that it was made completely out of human bone. The solution to my problem came quickly. As I put the armor on, the sound of wood splintering echoed from above; the skeletons had broken through the door. As I slipped the final piece of armor on, they smashed through the trap door and jumped down. However, they did not approach me; they simply looked around blindly, and then stood still. Their lack of intelligence caused them to mistake me for another skeleton.

I made my way past them and left out the back door of the building. Before I continued through Coorhagen, though, I made sure the building burned behind me. Like I thought, it helped ease my pain.

As I wound my way through my old hometown, the carnage seemed to lessen. In fact, when I was within twenty yards of the other side, I found no corpses at all. I was both elated and saddened to see this. It seemed that my humanity was still there somewhere. However, a good deal of rubble blocked the town exit. I entered a nearby home, hoping to find some way out. What I found, however, was another pile of corpses; these however, seemed to have committed suicide, rather than die from disease. A staircase led into another underground area. I never realized how many of these peasants had multiple levels in their homes. I wished I had been harsher in life; they did not deserve such luxuries.

I went into the basement, desperate to satisfy my curiosity. More bodies were to be found, and these, too, seemed to have committed suicide. I had stumbled upon the results of a sick, twisted ritual. Another waste of perfectly good blood.

The only usable item I found was another old scroll. Once again, it bore the necromancer's symbol. "This spell will exploit the petty differences and hatreds humans have for each other, turning them from mere dislike to all-out hatred. They will turn onto each other temporarily, leaving you to feed off of them." I decided to call this the "Inspire Hate" spell. I smiled at the thought of what the last surviving human victim of this spell would think, as he saw his neighbor's blood on his own hands. It was fascinating to me.

Satisfied, I left the basement and made my way out of a back window. I was now out of Coorhagen. My once glorious home was now quiet, forever silenced by the plague. I felt some sorrow, but then realized that I had greater concerns. I had to destroy the Circle and regain my humanity.

I continued north, and the green shrubbery gave way to blankets of white snow. At first, I feared the water content in the snow would be dangerous, but it did not burn me in the least. It seemed my armor was able to protect against the little amounts of water to be found in the snow.

I finally reached the northernmost end of the trail; there was no other place to move to. I looked over the edge, and through the dense mist and fog, I saw my target. In the distance, a towering mountain loomed, surrounded at all sided by deep water and fog. Its center was thin and slender, while the base and plateau were enormous. However, the most important sight was the large fortress sitting on the plateau. This was no doubt Malek's Bastion, his isolated home.

With no other way of reaching it, I transformed into my bat form and flew to the fortress. I landed in front of the icy gates, as piercing winds blew from all directions at once. Two guards stood in front of the iced-over main gate, themselves frozen solid for centuries. Feeling particularly malicious after what I had witnessed in Coorhagen, I smashed their frozen corpses, shattering them. Sadly, there was no blood on which to feed. Sighing, I kicked the frost-covered gates open, sending ice and metal flying everywhere. The formidable fortress stood in front of me, cold and lifeless. I readied my sword, and prepared to face my foe inside.


End file.
